


Mechanical Failure

by FightTheThorn



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bondage, Duct Tape, Embedded Images, Gen, Light Bondage, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot, Short One Shot, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid gets ambushed while working on his plane and has a bad time of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cid Highwind Mechanical Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201388) by Onodera-kun. 



> I entered an art-trade with Onodera-kun on deviantart, who drew me a really well-done picture of Cid Highwind in a compromising situation. Please see image and favourite if you like it. I'm sure he'll appreciate it!

Cid didn’t see it coming. 

He’d been ambushed in his workshop while he tinkered with the Lil’ Bronco, fixing up a puncture in the oil filter. After hours of menial work, leaving Cid covered in oil and sweat, his workshop doors slammed open and men in blue jump suits and silver helmets barged in with swords drawn. 

Cid slid out on his creeper seat and stood. “What the hell are you all fucking doing here?!” His words were so vicious his intruders took a momentary step back. In a more dominant gesture, the grunts neared a little closer to him, swords aimed for his throat. Cid was no rookie. He stood his ground and held up his fists. He wasn’t the best hand-to-hand fighter, but he was better than most. 

He heard footsteps just toward the entrance. The new visitor was obscured by the plane’s size, but Cid could tell this new intruder walked with purpose. 

Tseng, a Turk under ShinRa, walked around the corner and turned to face Cid. He was pulling his black leather gloves on before putting an arm down at his side and the other in his pocket. He wore a fancy trim black suits and leather shoes. Yeah, he was a Turk alright. “Hello, Mr. Highwind.” He took a step forward, looking around the warehouse. “Such a quant workshop.”

Cid’s fingers curled into fists, the anger bubbling up inside him. “You motherfucking assholes! Get out of my workshop and out of my town!” He jabbed a finger in Tseng’s direction, ignoring the soldiers who tightened their grip on their swords and moved slightly forward to protect their boss. 

Tseng put out a gentle gesture to his guard. They stepped back a little. “We’re here to detain you and take hold of your plane.” He eyed it thoughtfully. “We’ll finish fixing up any other issues ourselves.”

“Hell no you won’t! This is _my_ plane. You can’t take my program _and_ my plane. This is _mine_.” Cid pulled a fist back and before he could land a hit, some soldiers snuck up behind him and grabbed him. 

With mere numbers they forced his arms behind his back and quickly wrapped duct tape over his wrists. 

Cid struggled, growling out curses as he tried to free himself from the horde of men, their hands grabbing and pulling at his body. “Let me GO!” Cid almost bit one of them as they finished binding his wrists. 

“Check him for weapons.” Tseng murmured, watching Cid manhandled with interest. “Oh, and gag him. I’m tired of listening to his loud voice.”

They nodded, some chuckling. One soldier found the courage to finger a cloth into Cid’s protesting mouth. He took a strip of duct tape and placed it over Cid’s lips. Even with the cloth and the tape, Cid’s muffled shouts were still very loud, so the soldier tore off two more strips and added them. 

Cid’s head wriggled violently, his whole body trying to get free from his captors. They pulled back his shirt and pulled it over his head, forcing it behind his neck. His chest was bare, and he felt the soldiers grope him as they “searched for weapons”. He snarled when one of the soldiers patted his arse with a little too much interest. 

They forced him to the ground and two of the soldiers held Cid’s upper body down while two others wrestled his feet together and bound them with more duct tape at the boot. It took some time as Cid was strong for an older man and kept aiming good kicks at them despite their hold.

Once finished, the soldiers stepped away and looked down at Cid struggling wildly on the floor. Some snickered and laughed at his useless attempts to get free. 

He managed to scoot away from his assailants and prop himself up against the wall, looking at Tseng with pure hatred. 

Tseng walked forward, reaching his hand out and running his fingers through Cid’s hair tauntingly. “Now, now. I’m sure one of your townspeople will come and see you like this… well, maybe a little later than you’d expect. We’ll lock the door on our way out.” Tseng pushed Cid’s head away with a single motion and stood. “Let’s get this plane home.” Tseng walked out without another word. 

Cid glared and shouted muffled curses, struggling all while the soldiers moved his plane out of his workshop and closed the big doors behind them. 

There was a resounding click as the padlock lock closed. 

Cid paused, listening as a big truck began to pull away. He caught his breath, breathing deeply through his nose. 

ShinRa was going to pay… 

....once he got free of this damned duct tape.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Cid Highwind or Tseng or any of the Final Fantasy franchise.


End file.
